


Fire Within Ice

by palomino333



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Limericks, POV First Person, Poetry, Swan Song, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuala expresses her final thoughts to Abe as she passes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Within Ice

It is strange, how two opposites merge together,  
Burning fire and chilling ice, neither better,  
For I feel them both in pain.  
As I lay on the floor, myself slain.  
My blood boils,  
While the icy grip of death around me coils.  
I hear you run to me,  
And recall that memory.

At the market, you had pursued me,  
Leading me to think that a follower of my brother you must be.  
I had drawn my arm, yet you had told me you'd meant no harm.  
You were hard for me to understand,  
So I told you to give me your hand.  
Though your touch was that of snow,  
I felt the warmth of a fire's glow.  
As fire's comforting embrace draws one in,  
I felt my love for you begin.

Ironic how I'd intended to harm you with my knife,  
When it in fact had taken my own life.  
I feel your cold touch on me,  
Though warm it shall always be.  
Unspoken words you wanted to say,  
To me on my final day.  
I wanted to feel,  
To help you heal.  
Through our icy hands,  
Burns a fire to overtake all lands.  
I whisper at the beauty of your gift,  
As my soul begins to lift.  
Abraham, you shall never be alone,  
So long as fire burns within cold stone.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older works. My prose fares better than my poetry, but that is no reason for me to forego attempts to write, and improve on it.


End file.
